That night
by shikana nanami
Summary: Crackfic XD That night with the Akatsuki members XD One-shot. No pairings intended XD


**Shikana:**

Randomness…

Okay… If you see these One-shot fics of mine…

It means that I am currently out of ideas for my current fic…

Oh… I am bored that time, too…

Anyways… *sighs* I just want to write something with my real style XD…

Not those cheesy stuff… Heck… It gives me goosebumps… *shivers*

Oh yeah! Before I forget…

There's that BACK button up there in case you don't like to read it…

Okay… Here goes…

Good luck Shikana!!!

. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else Sasuke would be the one dead in his battle with Itachi…

I don't mean to offend all Sasuke lovers there…

Its just I don't like Sasuke…

* * *

**Shikana:** The night of October 31st was very unusual, indeed. Screams of little nitwits may be heard. Some walking trees with orange, glowing eyes may be spotted. The pumpkins along the road might have those spine-chilling faces. The bats flying about might not be those normal bats at all. You might see those freakishly pale people walking along the roads, or be seen in your car's side mirrors. You may hear the infuriating chirps of the crickets, the blood-curdling echoes of the owls, other random birds, some night creatures, and a bunch of stupid people planning for world domination.

"Pein-sama," Itachi's impatient voice was heard. "Why the heck did you take us here in-the-middle-of-nowhere?" Pein just looked at Itachi and smirked. "You're afraid aren't you?" Pein stood up, "I brought all of you here because…" he paused and coughed. "Because…" He paused again. "Um… don't mind that…" And he sat down. Zetsu suddenly said something out of the blue. "Hey… I heard that this place is inhabited with spirits," He then suddenly became silent. "Not just that, they said that when you're here, you may never get out anymore." There was a hint of fear in his voice. Tobi shivered. "What? Zetsu-chan is scared?" Tobi sobbed. "Then Tobi is really scared," He said and faced Deidara. "Will Deidara-sempai give Tobi a hug?" Deidara glared at him, "You dimwitted pile of junk!" and punched him in the face. "Is Deidara-sempai mad at Tobi?" He sobbed. "Is Tobi not a good boy?" Pein suddenly butted in, quite annoyed. "Okay… Why don't we call it a day? All of you are dismissed." He said monotonously. "You f***ingly dismiss us now when it's time to sleep? And what the f***, you a**hole made us go far up here when we could just meet at the f***ing base?" Hidan complained. "Shut the hell up, Hidan!" Kakuzu said. "You're just afraid like Tobi!"

"Just go to sleep, people!" Kisame yelled.

**Shikana:** Insert cricket sounds here…

* * *

**Shikana:**In the middle of the night…

"Pein-sama…"

"Yes, Tobi?"

"Um… Nothing…"

"… Are you trying to destroy my 8 hour beauty rest?"

**Shikana:** After a few minutes…

"Pein-sama."

"What is it, Tobi?"

"Ah, I forgot…"

"… T_T If you're trying to annoy me, you're doing a great job…"

**Shikana:** And again, after a… yeah you know it…

"Pein-sama!"

"For god's sake, Tobi?!! What now?!!"

"*sniffle* Pein-sama's angry at Tobi, too?"

"Tobi isn't a good boy anymore?"

Tobi cried and wailed like a foolish, pathetic kid who lost his balloon. Pein was didn't know what to do and stared at Tobi. "Pein-sama, give him a cookie and he will shut up," Konan said. Pein reluctantly headed for the supplies and tried to fish-out a cookie. Itachi saw their leader, who looked very stressed and troubled, finding something. "Um… Pein-sama… Any problem?" he said while munching on something. Pein heard some munching sounds and was too scared that Itachi was eating their last cookie. He looked at Itachi furiously. "Uchiha Itachi!" He shouted. "Y-yes, Pein-sama?" He replied with fear. "Is that our last cookie?" Pein said still staring at Itachi. "Um… You said that you didn't want the cookie anymore…" Pein didn't know what to do, so he screamed like how girls do normally. Pein went to a corner to sort out his mind; thinking and reflecting in a lotus formation.

* * *

**Shikana:** Meanwhile…

"Pein-sama! Do something about this f***ing, a**hole!" Hidan said while covering his ears with his fluffy pillow. Pein didn't answer and was deep in thought. "God, Pein-sama! Do something!" Kisame annoyingly said. Itachi poked Pein. Pein looked at Itachi, "I finally know how I could get a cookie!" He said triumphantly. "Well, finally!" Itachi sighed.

"Uchiha Itachi! If you didn't eat the cookie, then this wouldn't happen! You should try to think about others more than yourself!"

"Nee… But Pein-sama! You said that you don't want the cookie!"

"Still… As an Akatsuki member, you should know that things like this might happen. Especially that this nitwit of yours has a brain damage!"

"Correction… He is _your _nitwit! Besides, who accepted him in Akatsuki? Me? Oh, and you're the one who made Tobi's brain damaged!"

"Don't use that tone of voice to me, Uchiha Itachi!!"

"Who are you, my mother?"

**Shikana:** Itachi stared at Pein with ultimate rage. Pein did the same.

"Grr… Fine! I'll leave that wretched crybaby to you… I'll just go to the nearest 24-hour Convenience store!" Pein said as he left.

"So… That's it? For all that time you took, that's the plan you thought about?" Itachi said. "Can't you think about something else?" Pein just ignored Itachi and walked passed him.

"Hey! You're our leader and you're way of thinking is like that dimwitted nitwit of yours…"

Pein went to Konan to ask some questions. "Umm… Konan?" Pein said and poked Konan from her deep slumber. Konan shifted"*Yawn* Yes, Pein-sama?" Konan replied. '_Uwaah… Konan-chan is really cute when she just woke up!! It makes me want to…' _Pein thought but still keeping his calm and composed appearance. "Err…" Pein blushed. Since its dark Konan didn't notice. "Where is the nearest 24-hour convenience store?" Pein said softly. "24-hour, huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eye. '_Convenience store… What does this man want? Ah! Maybe he wants to…' _Konan was so thrilled with what she was thinking. She was waiting for this for almost a lifetime!_ 'God, I'm all excited here… Too bad the nearest store is in Konoha…'_Konan sighed and said. "I think the nearest store is in Konoha." Pein's jaw dropped. He just stared at Konan. "What the? In Konoha? That's very far! I don't want to go all the way there just to buy a C-cuh… Cuh…"Pein stuttered. Konan was surprised. She blushed madly and replied, "Cuh?" "Cuh… C-cuh… C-cookie…"Pein finally said. Konan was _really_ frustrated. '_My eagerness was for nothing… I really thought he's going to buy a… Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that one!' _Konan grinned.

**Shikana:** Konan thought it was a… *long period of silence* Never mind… XD

* * *

**Shikana:** Pein got ready for his journey to Konoha. Yes, Tobi's cookie got Pein to go to a very far place… Oh… In the meantime… XD

"Did Pein-sama wear that stupid hat with the really big, pink feather?" Tobi asked. "No," Deidara replied. "It was really hard to make him where all of those clothes you packed," Itachi continued. "And, it was very, very hard to convince him to wear those to hide his identity." "Anyway, I would care less," Zetsu said. "He _is_ going to buy a cookie in his Akatsuki cloak. He would look unintelligent" Tobi chuckled. "Now, who's the dimwitted nitwit? *evil laugh*"

"Hey, guys! Let's now stalk him!" Konan said eagerly.

**Shikana:** Now with Pein… XD

The atmosphere felt really eerie. Pein shivered in the cold night's air. "It's really chilly here…" Pein huffed. "I should've worn that stupid outfit they offered. It might be really warm in there." Without Pein's knowing, Konan was behind him, signaling the others to come quickly. "Psst. Tobi, are you ready?" He nodded and suddenly a faint owl cooing was heard. Pein head the sound, and got even more scared. He walked a bit faster and prayed. "God, why did you make this world so spooky?" He rubbed his temples. Tobi's cooing is constantly getting louder. "I didn't know that Pein was so childish!" Itachi laughed. "Shh! Not so loud!" Zetsu said to Itachi. "Kisame, go!" Konan whispered. Kisame now was roaring. "Oh! Kisame's roar is giving me goosebumps!" Konan commented. "Keep that up Kisame! Hey, Tobi get a bit louder!" "Yeah! Make Pein-sama feel that he's being chased by random animals!" Deidara said. "Oh, Dei-chan! You're next!" Itachi said. "Quack for us, Dei-chan!" Konan continued. "Quack? Of all sounds the world has, why quack?" Deidara protested. "Err… Don't complain Deidara, or I'll cut your allowance for one year!" Kakuzu said. "Fine!!"

"Hoo! Roar! Quack!" "Hoo! Roar! Quack!" "Hoo! Roar! Quack!"

Pein continued praying "God, why do I get the feeling that I'm deliberately being chased by random animals?" He then suddenly remembered what Zetsu said. _'Not just that, they said that when you're here, you may never get out anymore.'_ This went over and over Pein's delicate mind. " Oh my f***ing God!" Pein coughed "Oh… sorry… Oh God! Is this really true? So this place is really inhabited by sprits? But why animals??" Pein the recalled that he didn't look at the brochure of that place they went to. _"Oh, what a lovely place! Oh, what a heavenly place! Is your pet dead? Animal Cemetery gratefully invites you!' _"Oh… I wish I read this before we went here!" He said and ran. "Gaahh!! Why is the nearest store in Konoha?!"

The others where having a really hard time controlling their laughter. "I didn't know that Pein was like this!!" Itachi said. "Neither do I!!" Konan said while laughing really hard. "Okay… that's enough! Lets go back to the base…"

In the middle of Pein's running he heard someone calling his name. "Pein-sama…" The voice was really hoarse and cold. It gave off a mysterious and unnatural feeling. Pein ran faster. He heard the ground sending out some noise. Noise like some uncanny footsteps. The footsteps constantly became louder as if it was following him. Pein was really terrified! The footsteps were getting closer and closer to him, and then a hand grabbed his shoulder. The hand was very cold. Cold as if it was dead a long, long time ago. It also felt bony and stiff. His shivered really hard. Really, really hard. He felt cold breath on his ear. "Pein-sama…" the voice huffed. Pein tried to move. He felt that his feet were glued to the ground. He turned his head slowly, and looked at the hand. '_Oh f***ing God! It's pale' _He closed his eyes shut. He is petrified! He didn't know what to do! He then made up his mind to turn and run back to the base. As he turned, he unconsciously opened his eyes. He was really shocked. "…… Pein-sama…." He saw where the voice came from. He was pale. His eyes were blank. **And his hair has a hint of red!**

"Pein-sama…"

"Kyaaaaa!!"

* * *

**Shikana: ** Teeheehee XD Umm… Next morning…

Itachi woke up first; he sat up and stretched. "*Yawn* Morning, guys!" Konan then woke up, "What a night!" "I wonder what Pein-sama will do to us?" Deidara said. "Hey guys! Pein-sama's coming back! Pretend to sleep, everyone!" Everyone then reluctantly lied down, preventing themselves from laughing.

Pein huffed and panted on his way to the base. The people heard his footsteps coming near. They covered their faces with their heart-printed blankets. As Pein entered their base, the people suddenly laughed. They laughed hard and stood up. Pein stared at them. "What? You guys planned it all out?" He said, with his eyes flaming with rage. "Arrgghh!!! How can I be so stupid??" "I know right?" Konan winked at him.

"You mean the whole animal-chasing-me just planned?"

"Yeah!"

"Even the Sasori appearance thing?"

**Shikana: **Konan stared at Pein. She turned quite pale.

"Don't tell me you didn't plan that one out."

"We didn't"

"You're joking right?"

**Shikana: **Konan shivered even more.

"I'm telling you, I'm serious" She shook her head. "You might be just seeing stuff, Pein-sama." "Y-Yeah, m-maybe… U-um… G-guys! Let's go back to our real base…"

"Zzzzzzzzz"

**Shikana: **Series of snores can still be heard in that place. I think someone was left behind. Anyway, who was that person who didn't join the stalking thing and just slept?

Heavy footsteps were heard again. They became louder, and louder. You can here a faint panting. The area around you felt very cold and unnatural. What happening? Suddenly… The same cold and hoarse voice was heard again…

"…Hidan…"

**

* * *

Shikana:**

I'm so sorry, Tobi!! .

I didn't mean to say that you're a dumb, stupid, nitwit over and over again!!

*Hugs Tobi* Tobi's a really, really good boy, okay?? .

Okay… Um… You should have just pressed the BACK button up there…

I'm really sorry guys… this wasn't very good… .

But hey… To all who reached up to this point, I give you my utmost gratitude!

*Bows*

And hey… What's that thing lurking behind you…

O_O

XD XD XD


End file.
